Brotherly Love
by mkyla
Summary: Severus Snape is on the run after the murder of Albus Dumbledoor. He has no friends, acquaintances, or even enemys to take him in. His only choice is to go to his last relative Willy Wonka. No Slash
1. Chapter 1

Me, Own Wonka? Ha! No Way- at least not in this universe! And the same goes for the sexy slytherin Severus Snape, who is owned by a SANE british woman called Rowling. And don't forget Warner Bro's, the lucky bastards, they're the ones making the money, not me. (sigh)

A.N .

So I've had this idea bubbling in my head about a Wonka & Snape fic. Non slash of course, so this is the product of my pondering. Its my first fic- so I haven't got any beta's on hand. I apologize in advance for any errors in this chapter. I'm always looking for good review (I enjoy flames too)-- Enjoy!

* * *

"I have to get out of here!" thought Severus Snape, former Hogwarts Potions master and greasy git extraordinaire. "Once everything cools and Dumbledore's plan falls back into order, then I can come back. Stupid Harry bloody Potter! He wasn't supposed to witness that whole scene! And if 'Lord Draco' would have just listened to me instead of doing things the Malfoy way, well... the dunderheads, all of them." And with, that Snape threw up his hand. "I guess I could go hang out with one of my death eater 'buddies', seeing as they finally trust me. No, I don't want to be excommunicated from all of society- well, at least the people who were worth socializing with- which are few in number. My father- ha- no way. I refuse to succumb to that level of humility."

In fact, Severus Snape hadn't seen his father since he was eleven. Instead, he had lived with his relatives, the Snapes, the people from which he had adopted his surname. The Snape family was long gone though, along with his birth mother's line, the Princes. "So, where to go?" Snape asked himself aloud. It was then that he realized he had been pacing back and forth for more than an hour at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Surely someone was going to come any minute now- and he could not be found this early in the plan by a member uninformed of the plan Albus Dumbledore had concocted. Just then the exhaustion of the whole ordeal kicked in, and the Potions master blacked out on the dusty Love-Sofa of Number 12 Grimmuald Place.

"Minister! Minister! Minister Jordan! I found some information on Mr. Snape." squealed Jeff Lambert, assistant detective of the investigation of Albus Dumbledore's murder — which was had been open for less than 24 hours.

"Well, let's see it then, shall we?" ordered the Minister gruffly.

"Err… well... I didn't exactly find it," mumbled Lambert. "It was Mr. Weasley, sir. He's the red-head who used to work in Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. I… umm… caught him playing with a Muggle machine, a commuter or something like that. Well, it's a newer way of sending messages that Muggles use. Well, you don't have to have the messages sent to you to see them, in fact anyone can view most of them on their monitor, it's a thick parchment that shows pictures. It's really quite fascinating..." he rambled on until the minister interrupted his Muggle rant.

"AHEM."

"Oh yes, where was I? Mr. Snape has a living sibling."

Charlie Bucket was the luckiest boy alive. He was the only heir to the world famous choclatier Willy Wonka. In order for him to prepare for his bright future, he and his family had moved into the heart of the Wonka factory. The chocolate room was the place where every candy got its start — even before it was ever attempted in the inventing room. Yes, the chocolate room was magical. In fact, the whole factory was magical.

Within the warded walls, you could find all sorts of creatures: from dragons with sugar scales, and geese that laid golden eggs to (as a side affect of candy grass called swudge) cotton candy sheep. Not only are the creatures magical, but so are the candies produced from them. The factory's size and build is just as amazing. It consists of 5,000,000 Sq. feet, yet it always seems larger. The rooms often rearrange themselves as well, and that is why a glass elevator was a must have for every human resident except Willifard Wombat Walter Wonka VI, who happened to be the most magical thing in all the factory.

He was eccentric to say the least, and was never afraid to make his feelings and ideas known when he chose, appropriate or not. At 6ft 3in and a woman's size 4 — yes, most of his clothing was purchased from women's boutiques — his appearance radiated selfish power, although in most ways, he was not selfish at all.

Charlie met up with his mentor in an excited mood. They were working on wax candied butterflies. Their goal for them was to flutter in little circles and land on your finger so you could eat them, but all they had managed to do was make sticky butterfly imprints on the wall. In the latest oompa loompa song, it was suggested to Willy that he close down his factory and open a flavored wallpaper store. For all their hard work and creativity they received only a candy coated scowl from Wonka.

"Starshine? Starshine? You there? Charlie!?" Hearing his name, Charlie instantly awoke form his thoughts, and headed to the boiled candy boat. He climbed in next to Wonka — only to be shoved back out. "Fiddle Sticks!" said Willy, punching his fist into his open palm as some sort of punishment. With a quick hand gesture, thirty oompa loompas were at Willy's side. He explained to them that he had forgot his cane in his bedroom, a place Charlie had never visited, and needed it before he could get to work. A LoodleLoodleLoodle sound later and they turned around and scattered off.

"It's just a cane, Mr. Wonka. Why do you need it?" Charlie looked up at his mentor seeing as there was no way he could look down at him. "I know you have been sneaking wonkavite, whether you'll admit it or not, so why do you need the cane?" Charlie's answer from Willy involved something mumbled about Doris and gossip, and planned murder sometime after taxes were finished. Not exactly what Charlie was hoping for — but funny nonetheless. Then Charlie thought about it more and more, and he really began to wonder why the cane was so important. Willy seemed to always have is cane — even when they were sitting around watching movies in the TV room, or having nap near the buttermilk falls. But the boat began to move again, cutting off Charlie's thought process as he leaned back to enjoy the chocolate rapids.

* * *

Alright- Wow! I did it. Well, some of it. It wouldnt be the same without my wonderful beta,Sylvia Snape, who saved my butt on this chapter. Now for my plea- Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Well- it seems I have written another chapter.

* * *

With a pop, the Minister of Magic himself Apparated inside of the gates of Wonka INC.

There were many doors of every shape and size clinging to the side of the enormous factory. The Minister scanned the court yard for a Muggle to follow, preferably one that would lead him safely inside, but right now, any one would do seeing as there were none to be found. There were no cars, signs, or even plants. The only clue that the factory gave of being active to the outside was a cloud of purple and gray smoke. Otherwise, the place looked pretty dull.

But the Minister could feel a strong magical aura radiating from inside the building, and he knew that inside lay the brother of Severus Snape.

Fortunately for the Minister, the man he was looking for (not Snape, of course) revealed himself soundlessly by his side, as if by magic.

* * *

Willy Wonka heard the loud pop and hurried outside in case one of his trucks had backfired and injured one of his precious oompa loompas. After all, they only bred once every fifty years and he could not afford to loose even one, not to mention the fact that he loved every one of them like his family, seeing as he didn't have one to speak of. 

What he found in his courtyard was not melted chocolate oozing out of a burning red truck, but a fat man in a baggy black dress. He was only 5'2", but you could see power fogging up his eyes. His face resembled that of a well bred British aristocrat.

"Good day, Sir. I am Minister Jordan." Willy knew he would not like this man, so he put on his best plastic expression and tried to slowly step back, but he was too slow. The minister, who was many years Wonka's senior, gave him a friendly man-slap on the back, scaring the wangdoodles out of Wonka, who made a beeline for one of the many doors, silently screaming. Willy did not know what the man wanted, or why he slapped him on the back. He was raised according to the knowledge that ministers were men of God and were peaceful, except when they were screaming, "Repent or Eternal Damnation awaits you!" Mr. Wonka managed to open a door, slip inside, close the door, and faint.

Fortunately for Willy, it was shipping day, and while Charlie was making his usual rounds of the shipping rooms, he immediately spotted Wonka and ran to his side. After propping up his mentor against the wall, he waited, knowing that Wonka would soon come to. This wasn't the first Charlie had found him like this, but usually he was curled up in the inventing room after an experiment had gone awry. The cold shipping room was a far cry from the invention room. Charlie thought about possible reasons for Wonka's current state when he noticed a door was slightly ajar.

(author note: This was the ending of chapter one, but I've decided to stop when I want to stop, so instead its part of chapter two.)

"Who are you?" Charlie inquired coldly after approaching the man in the black dress. Charlie immediately blamed the man for his mentor's lack of consciousness. The Minister was taken aback by the quick accusation and retaliated. "Hold on a minute, junior. Before you bring out the Unforgivables, hear me out. I'm Mr. Jordan, Minister of Magic, and I just want to talk to your... umm... is he your father?"

For reasons Charlie didn't understand, he answered, "Yes, but you can't talk to him, in fact, he can't even return the conversation because you scared him out of his wits! Whatever you have to say to him, you can say to me instead," and with that Charlie mustered the toughest face he could.

The Minister searched for something to say, "M... hey! Why aren't you at Hogwarts? Are you a squib or something?"

"Squib? ... Hogwarts? ... What!?... What do you need to talk to my father about?"

"A squib is... ah, never mind. Just give your father my card."

And with that he walked off, well that is until he reached the gates. Magic in front of a Muggle was against wizarding law. He certainly could not break it now, which meant Apparition was out.

"Um, young man, can you open the gates for me?" The Minister tugged on his collar.

"Why? You got in without my help, and my father probably didn't help you in either."

The Minister thought about that, and the only excuse he could muster without revealing his secret society was, "Somebody left it open."

Charlie pulled out a ring of keys and after some searching unlocked the gate for the man in the black dress.

Whoever the man was, Charlie knew he was a liar. Mr. Wonka never left the gate open for fear of candy competitors. And what about this talk of Hogwarts? Wonka would never associate himself with something so dirty. Not to mention warts would remind him of Verruca Salt, a child he never wanted to see again. Something was up, and Charlie wanted to know about it, but he had no idea how to approach the topic with Wonka, because he would slither around it and poor Charlie would be forced to drop the topic.

"Oh, my head feels like a million wangdoodles are trying to get out!" mumbled Wonka, using the wall for support. "What just happened? First was the pop, and I went to check it out and... Oh dear!" Just then the memory of the encounter with the man in the little black dress retuned, and Willy groaned.

Just them the door opened and Charlie entered the factory, slowly of course, so as not to disturb his mentor. But when he saw that Willy was awake, he decided to make his move. He stepped forward (hoping he was not too blunt) and said, "Who was that man in the black dress, and what did he do that frightened you out cold?" Alright, it was pretty blunt, but Charlie knew it had to be that way to get an answer other than, "Please don't mumble, Charlie. I can't understand you."

Willy sat dumbfounded by the approach his protégé was taking. "He oh… he... He just startled me when I was already busy thinking, kay?" whispered Wonka as he hurriedly retrieved and replaced his top hat on his reddish brown bob. Charlie could tell this explanation was not false, but not completely true either. He was about to inquire how his mentor was feeling, but of course, he was already gone.

* * *

Severus Snape anxiously strode down Cherry Street. He did not look like his normal wizarding self, but instead resembled a Muggle college student. He wore a skin tight navy blue t shirt, tan cargo pants covered in nothing but zippers and pockets, and he had an ipod strapped to his pale arm. His eyes were still piercing, his nose still crooked, and his hair was greasier than ever, and if you were looking for him specifically and hard, you could still recognize him. 

Earlier that day, Snape had returned to his childhood home in search of a Muggle directory. What he found wasn't exactly promising, but he didn't have much of a choice. It was a dusty Yellow Pages book with missing pages and a big "1965" on the cover. He quickly flipped to the W's and found exactly what he wanted- Wonka's Candied Boutique: Corner complex, Cherry St.. Snape focused on that page with all his might, and with a pop found himself on the corner of Cherry St.

It was the wrong corner of Cherry St., but it was pretty good considering he had Apparated using a Muggle phone directory to a place he had never visited. When he finally reached his destination, Snape was greatly disappointed. The once famous candy shop was now empty, covered only in dust, a bright orange sticker reading CONDEMNED, and a few weathered pieces of paper in the doorway. "Damn Muggle directories!" Snape cursed, ignoring the passers by.

He was suddenly over come with the urge to rip something. He looked around, but the only thing he could rip manually was the papers in the doorway. They weren't much, but they would suffice. He snatched one up and was about to tear it to pieces when he read:

Dear People of the World,

I Willy Wonka...

He read that bit over a couple of times and decided the paper could live for now. He finished the letter and realized that it was from last year, and it mentioned an amazing factory, not a corner shop. That meant there was hope. Snape knew from a year of Muggle Studies that factories were extremely tall so that they could occupy as much space as possible without an expanding charm. This mean all he had to do was look for the tallest building and he could find his brother! He ran to the nearest apartment fire escape and climbed to the top.

It was not a where's Waldo kind of search, but more of a where isn't Waldo one. The factory was huge! Bigger than Hogwarts and the ministry of magic combined three times over. He focused on the courtyard and Apparated into the gates.

pop "Oh no!" thought Wonka, "it's that terrible man again, he has come to get me again." Willy immediately ran to his rooms and jumped into the mountain of pillows he called his bed. Although he knew hiding under his covers was silly, he still did when he was frightened. In a strange way, it comforted him to be covered. The more layers the better. After five minutes or so, he began to calm down. He was about to climb out of bed when he felt something catch his mind— literally. It felt like a finger was stoking the folds of his very being, screening various memories as it did. Strangely, it did not hurt, it was more if a dull tingling. Nor did it affect his ability to think. It was just… weird.

Willifard? Willifard? Are you there? Of course he's there- you're in his mind, you dunderhead.

Wonka was more than startled to hear a voice in his head, he was down right petrified. He tried to grab the covers and hide beneath his beloved layers, but his legs betrayed him. Instead he climbed out of bed and headed for the courtyard. He was surprised to find, instead of a fat Minister, a tall, skinny, pale man with an irritable scowl staring back at him.

The man looked oddly familiar, like... no... it couldn't be... he's 85 years old now- it's not possible...then it could only be...

And for the second time that day, Willy Wonka passed out.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story- especially those of you who suffered through the original post of chapter one. It was horrible and I apologise to all of you on livejournal who obviously were not appreciative of my complete lack of grammical english skills or idea to combine hp & wonka at all. (This story involves no romatic ships by the way). It means alot that you came back. Reviews are always appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3

All I want for Christmas is cut my two front teeth paste Willy Wonka & Severus Snape.

But alas, no amount of money could buy them for me, so I'll have to settle with borrowing them.

* * *

"What a pleasant way to get to know your brother," thought Snape dryly. "First, you invade his mind, knowing full well that he doesn't know what Legilimency is, let alone know how to Occlude against it. Not that he could sever the brotherly bond that we share. Then, after you get him to leave his little factory and hear you out- the very sight of me causes him to faint. Great, just wonderful, dammit!"

With that Snape turned to leave, only to realize that the gate was closed. Apparation was probably not the smartest idea, with his brother lying on the cold ground unconscious. What if he were to wake up? Severus may not know his brother very well, and he may not even see him again, but he certainly did not want to scar him for life like he did the sniveling first years. So, he begrudgingly strode to Willy's side, kneeled down, and began the process of a diagnostic charm.

"Oh gosh," mumbled Wonka, pinching the bridge of his nose, knowing that a headache was coming on, though it may have simply never left. Slowly he grasped his cane and propped himself up. When he opened his eyes, he was more than surprised to see a man leaning over him, greasy black hair threatening the back of his throat. "Ew!" Willy swatted the offending (hair) away and glimpsed that pale face that had startled him earlier. That face, that face.

Then Willy Wonka offered that offending face his most precious possession– his touch. His hand might have been gloved, mind you, but in that poke there was something. Some twisted concoction of hate, betrayal, angst, anger, loneliness, and could it be- brotherly love?

Snape looked down at his brother. "Did you just poke me?"

"Mhmhhh."

Snape wrinkled his face.

"What do you want?" Willy blurted, not really knowing how to compose any other speech for his tied tongue to give. He wondered why his brother was here, and how he had managed to find him. Why would his brother even consider coming here in the first place?

Willy pulled his slender frame up out of the strange impression he had made. He looked at his brother slowly. His face was blank, his hair was greasy, his skin hinted stress, and there seemed to be small boy perched on his shoulder.

Wait! Small boy? Willy Wonka doubted that wizards kept small boys on their shoulders. No, the boy was Charlie, standing beneath the awning of the factory.

Charlie Bucket stood bewildered at the sight just yards in front of him. There was another strange man in the count yard. This one had a funny stick in his left hand and he was waving it over his mentor like a metal detector which a security guard would use to screen people who beeped at the entrance of the airport. And the stranger thing was that Willy touched him. Willy rarely touched Charlie and he had lived here for months. And even when they did touch it was an accidental brush and Willy would always flinch.

Willy stepped to the side of his brother and stared straight at Charlie, then at the door with a Go-Away-This-Is-Not-Your-Business-And-I Am-Not-Responsible-For-My-Actions-If-You-Don't-Heed-My-Warning look; one Charlie had seen only once before when he stumbled on the mystery that was Willy's quarters, on a bad day too.

Charlie scrammed.

"I need your help," spat Snape, looking at the ground. He was not a person who usually asked for help, or even offered it for that matter. Instead, he preferred to be independent. This asking for help thing was new.

"I need a place to stay. Some bad things have been going in my world and I haven't got many options so I came to you first, and... well... ," told you this was new to him, "can I please just stay the night?"

Willy Wonka did not know what to say. This situation was so impromptu, and he was not an oompa loompa by any standard. He considered saying no, and dropping the whole thing. He had every right to. It was his factory. He hadn't even seen his brother since he was a little kid. He had been seven when Severus left him by himself with his father. And what if he was involved in fishy things? He could be a murderer for all Willy knew, just looking for a place to wait while his case cooled off.

But as hard as Willy tried, he just couldn't say no. He wasn't sure why, but the vulnerability of his brother made Willy feel sad. Severus had always been the strong one. He had been the one who endured father after a bad business day, or Halloween, or both. He was also the only one who talked about Eileen Prince, their mother. If it wasn't for Snape, Willy wouldn't know anything about his X chromosome.

Willy was visibly shaking now.

"Well..." prompted Snape, trying to rouse Willy from his wandering thoughts- of ponies and shopping, no doubt, Snape guessed after eyeing his brothers attire.

If Willy wasn't going to let him stay, than he needed to get going. Hearing no reply, Snape leaned back on his heel ready to turn around and leave.

"Wait. You can stay."

* * *

* * *

It's short, I know. But this is all I wanted to do with ths chapter. The next one will be longer.

I want to thank my reviewers and my beta. You guys mean so much to me.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been forever, I know. But hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

Without quite knowing why, Willy turned on his heel, and motioned for Snape to follow him. The two men walked side by side through the entrance corridor, an awkward silence hanging between them.

Willy paused to look at his brother. His face was blank and unreadable. The gaze was somewhat like Willy's own, but exactly like their fathers disconnected gaze. As they walked, Snape's face faltered for a minute when he saw the tiny door at the end of the hall.

'Why is it so small?' Snape wondered to himself. Willy abruptly stopped inspecting his brother and answered, "To keep all of the chocolaty flavor inside, of course."

Snape felt his breath being knocked right out of his chest. He had left his mind open. He was vulnerable to Willy and the Dark Lord. This was not good. A little family interaction and he was reverting to a Potter-like state of mind. When Willy realized Snape had opened a connection to his mind, and investigated his brothers past through it, he would surely kick Snape out. He looked at Willy, who didn't seem to notice the angst and fear radiating off his brother. He must have thought that Snape had spoken out loud.

Snape quickly corked the link and returned his gaze forward. "Well?" He spoke with an irritable tone, "Are you going to open it? Or shall we stand here and admire the door some more?"

Willy knew this was his chance. He had to know why his brother was here, now, at his factory, after no contact for more than two decades. He took a deep breath and tried to deepen his feminine voice as he said, "Why are you here?"

Snape wasn't sure how to answer.

'I just killed a man, the only man who ever offered me his complete trust and confidence at that. Did I mention that he was the only one the Dark Lord feared? And now the entire wizarding community is looking for me. I figured no one would find me here.' That was the honest answer, but Snape was sure Willy wouldn't accept it.

'I wanted to see you?' Nope, too much of a lie. He could always use the ever trusty, 'I dunno.' No, not Snape enough.

"Logic."

Willy didn't know what to say. The answer was so subliminal. It could have meant anything. He decided that it would suffice, for now, until his own logic could provide him with a way to further interrogate his brother.

When they finally reached the end of the corridor Willy kneeled down, unlocked, and pushed the door open. The smell of sugar, chocolate, caramel, fruit, and peanut butter overpowered Snape's senses. He gave a soft cough to rid his system of the sensory overload.

Wonka turned to his brother, "You don't like it?" His face was full of shock and dismay. How could he be related to a person who wasn't joygasmic at the sight of this room? Of course his father wasn't, but he was a dentist. Hating chocolate (for himself and his children) was probably in his contract. But his own brother? Maybe he just needed to see more. So Willy grabbed his brother's arm, ignoring the burning, and dragged him inside.

First, they visited the caramel apple tree. Willy picked one for himself, and three for Snape. At the chocolate river, Willy offered Snape a gourd full to 'give him some color.'

Snape snickered. When was the last time Willy had seen his own skin?

By the time they reached the marshmallow trees Snape thought he was going to burst. Every thing seemed so sticky, he didn't think he could bear to touch it. After all, he did not have a pair of purple latex gloves that he could remove and replace at will. Not that he wanted a pair of purple latex gloves that he could remove and replace at will. The entire staff and student body at Hogwarts would go into shock, and when they returned to consciousness, he would never hear the end of it.

Fortunately for Snape, Charlie Bucket chose that exact moment to make his presence known.

"Ahem?"

The two men turned to the little boy.

"Charlie, I'm kinda busy right now, can you please leave me and..." Willy was not sure what to call Severus (Severus being too informal). 'My brother? My guest?'

"Mr. Snape," Severus filled the gap in Willy's already strained speech.

"Snape? Snape. Yes, Mr. Snape and I, alone?" Willy looked towards the Bucket home.

"No. Please, Mr. Wonka, can you please just tell me what is going on? You've passed out twice, Willy, and now you are hiding from me. I'm your heir and I need to know what is going on. Willy, please. I'm worried about you." Charlie looked at Willy with pure concern.

"Hold your tongue, boy. Mr. Wonka is your elder. I know he may allow this treatment in his presence, he has since we were boys, but I will not. I have a silencing charm just waiting for a disrespectful boy."

Charlie became even more confused. Silencing charm? Did this have something to do with the man that spoke of Squibs and Hogwarts?

Snape saw the confused look on Charlie's face. "He doesn't know?" Snape turned to Willy.

Willy shook his head.

"Anything?" He smiled, which was creepy with his yellow, crooked teeth.

"Don't know what?" asked Charlie.

"Boy, come here."

Charlie obliged and shuffled to the creepy man, avoiding the harsh onyx eyes.

Snape grabbed the boys chin. "Tell me, boy, have you ever visited another factory besides this one?"

"Yes, on a field trip."

"What was it like?"

"Uhh… boring?" Charlie tried to trail off and avoid the topic.

"Speak up, boy."

"It was mostly just offices and people manning the candle machines."

"And is THIS factory mostly offices and people?"

"Well, not people, mostly oompa loompas manage the machines. There are a lot of offices, too, but they are only a little bit of the factory."

"Oompa Loompas? Surely, Willifard, you haven't exposed this boy to creatures of my world without explaining their origin?" The smile widened with each sly word.

"He told me," interrupted Charlie, "Mr. Snape. He said they were from Loompa Land!"

"Ah, dangerous place, Loompa Land. Tell me, Charlie, where is Loompa Land?"

"It's... well... ummm... I think... I don't know, sir."

"I thought so. Do you know why you don't know?" But Snape didn't wait for Charlie's answer. "You don't know because you can't know."

Finally, Willy spoke up, "I think that is enough, Mr. Snape. Shall we move to my office?"

Snape was fully prepared to continue on with his lecture, but he could feel the worry building up at the metal cork he had placed at his connection with his brother. He did NOT want to be there when it burst. His brother had a lot of pent up emotion, he knew, but now he was close enough to feel its masses. Snape realized how much facial control his brother possessed to mask his feelings.

---

"What are you trying to do, Severus?" Whispered Wonka as he paced his office.

"I was trying to tell the boy about the world you have blindly immersed him in." Snape looked Willy in the eye, emphasizing 'blindly'.

"Why?! He was perfectly fine without the knowledge of the magic world scarring his virgin ears and confusing his ten year old mind. Not to mention his parents," Willy shuddered when he said the P word. "Besides, I was going to tell him... eventually."

Snape chuckled lightly to himself before he started. "Eventually? Well, I think you and Charlie are going to have the talk sooner rather than later."

Willy had just opened his mouth to deliver his clever comeback when he was silenced.

"Silenco. Now you can wait until I am finished, then you will get your turn. Accio Candy Cane." Snape drew the cane into his open hands and sized it up like an antique dealer would a pipe, showing no emotion so that if it turned out to be valuable he could easily convince the young man that fifty pounds was very generous of him. He looked back up at Willy. "I bet you take this everywhere you go." Snape removed the silencing charm.

"Umm… yeah I guess. I need it. I'm not getting any younger," Willy forced, trying to use the sentence as a distraction while he lunged forward making a grab for the cane.

Snape stepped to the side and Willy crashed into the book case.

"I bet Charlie doesn't think you are getting older. In fact, despite the gray hair I spotted on the back of your head, it appears you are getting younger." He raised his eyebrows, daring his brother to speak.

"Poppycock," Willy had by this time adjusted his frock coat and hat, and had moved on to shuffling stray hairs out of his face.

There was an audible pop and the sound of spilling candy filled the silence.

"My cane! What have you..." Willy trailed off at the sight of his wand, seventeen inches, Cherry Wood.

Snape examined the wand before swishing it. The room lit up with skittles of color until Snape lowered it. "Interesting. Now about that talk."

"What about it?" asked Willy. "Charlie doesn't need to know, and I ask that you respect me and keep... it... that… way," said Willy in his best tough-guy demeanor, staring Snape in the eye, stepping forward with each word, and pushing Snape in the chest.

"I was simply warning you of times to come, out of the bottom of my heart, but you obviously do not want to hear these things, so if you would please show me to my room, I will bother you no more."

* * *

AN

YEAH! Willy finally faces the truth! Not to be mean, Willifard, but your bubble is way to opaque. You need to thin it out a little and see the real word, even if you choose not to participate.

Please review- I'll give you free Wonka Bars. You pick flavor.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note..

It's been forever and I apologise. Hopefully this chapter proves that I have no beamed off the plantet... yet. Thanks to everyone who made this chapter possible (beta and reviewers)!

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Never will be. I like it this way. If I break it- I can return it for a free refund.

* * *

Willy Wonka didn't hear from his brother for three days. Since he had no idea how to put up any wards, he first thought was that his guest might have Apparated out, but the Oompa Loompas confirmed that Mr. Snape's things remained in his room. Willy thought that was pretty odd seeing as Snape had only asked to stay the night. He didn't mind that his brother had stayed longer, but he wondered why he didn't make his presence known.

'He's more reclusive than I am.'

Willy reached the door of the suite his brother was occupying. It was made of grey stone with a small skeleton key lock in the middle. Rather depressing, really. Like an old mental ward door, protecting the outside world from the madness within, or was it the other way around? It didn't matter to Willy.

He raised his repaired and refilled candy cane to the lock. The tip transformed into a wavy lock pick. Willy thrust it inside and juggled around until there was an audible click and the door opened.

The fumes made Willy gag. It's not that they were toxic, Snape was more careful than that, but Willy's delicate nose was unused to anything stronger than the smell of sweets. Still, Willy continued on, entering the suite to find his brother.

If he thought the door was lonely, Willy was definitely going to need a few bottles of Prozac to get over the room. It was… well, actually it wasn't. It wasn't anything like Willy had expected. It just wasn't a bedroom anymore. It was something, though. It was a cell. The walls were cinderblock and seemed to rise forever, never taking a moment to gaze down upon its volumes, but always wanting more. The floor was slick cement with frazzled cracks running this way and that. An old army cot was pushed into the corner like a plant you only watered when you saw it and remembered. That plant usually dies. It was pushed against the corner to make room for the cauldrons. Not just three or four putrid pots bubbling contently. There were at least twenty different potions crammed onto a maze of plastic milk crates that occupied the better part of the room.

Not spotting Severus, Willy instead looked for another door that would lead him to the next part of the suite. There was only one. Willy strode towards the door with all intentions of opening it, until he spotted something shiny.

The shiny object turned out to be a crystal sphere. As soon as Willy picked it up, the ball's center filled with a cloud of red smoke. Willy shook the ball, stroked the ball, and even tasted it, but the cloud of smoke did not diminish, nor did the shape of the ball alter in any way.

Willy decided the shiny object did not interest him anymore, and he should probably get back to finding Snape.

He opened the door tentatively and peeked inside. It was a small washroom that was no less Spartan than the bedroom. "No Severus here," Willy told the silence, backing out into the room and eventually the hall.

Willy wondered where Snape slipped off to while he strode to the glass elevator entrance. He had taken more time than he should have looking for his brother that day, and the stairs, which he had taken on the way up, were no longer an option.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts about time he almost walked right off the edge of the hallway and down the elevator shaft.

That had never happened before. The Oompa Loompas didn't need the elevator, and the Buckets never set foot in it without the chocolatier. He was so used to running into the closed doors that finding the elevator gone was a shock.

"Well, at least I know where he is, sort of." Willy pushed the call button.

--

All four sides of the great glass elevator were smeared with greasy hand and nose prints. Severus Snape groped for anything in which to stabilize himself with, but there was nothing. Even the buttons moved away from his desperate hands, returning only after Snape's body was flung into another side of the elevator.

"I never believed in Merlin, but if you get me out of this mad machine, I promise I will…"

The elevator halted mid rail, and slowly returned to the very place its prisoner had first boarded.

Willy looked down at his brother when the elevator reached the hall entrance and snickered. The doors opened and Severus crawled out.

"That was horrible." Snape hoisted himself up and straightened his robes.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to wander off in strange places?" Willy grinned.

"No, Willy. She was fairly busy dying for you."

That shut Willifard up fairly quickly. He then decided a change of topic was in order.

"Well, since you obviously will be staying for some time to tend to those nasty potions of yours, why don't I show you around?"

"They're not 'nasty'. They are potions- some the most magically pure substances on this planet. A less than pleasant smell or taste does not make then any less pure." Snape motioned towards the stairs, which he was sure were safer that that horrible elevator he spent the last 45 minutes trapped inside of.

"_My_ potions don't smell," retorted Willy.

"_Your_ potions aren't real potions. They are recipes."

"They are not!" argued Willy. "They contain just as much magic as yours. You are just jealous that I can wield a magic you can't."

Snape snorted. "If I am so jealous of this coveted magic of yours, then why don't you take me on that tour?"

"I was getting to that. Follow me." Willy stepped into the waiting elevator.

"NO, Wonka! I will not set foot in that horrible contraption ever again."

"It was just a security system, jeesh."

"I don't care."

"Fine, we'll take the stairs, _scardy cat_."

* * *

I'm afraid it seems kind of 'filler', but I promise there is a place for it in the big picture.

Please review. I want to know what you think. Even flames would make me happy.


End file.
